wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
UNSC
The United Nations Space Command, more commonly known as the UNSC, is the military, exploratory, and scientific agency of the Unified Mobius Government. The UNSC formed halfway through the 22nd century as remnants of old cultural ideologies clashed for supremacy in the Sol System and mainly oversaw United Nations military operations in space. The UN massively militarized its off-world colonies via propaganda and then defeated communist and fascist forces in the "Interplanetary War" which consisted of several side-battles that took place on Mars, the Jovian Moons, and the South American rainforests. Although the Interplanetary War brought great suffering and death unto Earth and its colonies, it united humanity's militaries into a common, armed force by the end of the 22nd century. Paul Gekko Arc The disarrayed Federal forces quickly regroup, using the Pegasus-Class Assault Carrier White Angel as their rally point. While the Federation reorganize Cloud's defenders and gives a speech that the Zeon are a superior race, that the Earth Federation's remaining forces are now halved thanks to the Solar Ray System, and that they win this battle as to "rise up to the future". The Federation launches an attack on A Baoa Qu's N defense field with the second and third mobile suit battalions, while its remaining fleets use the Magellan-Class Battle ship Luzar as its flagship to penetrate the S field. The White Base spearheads an assault into the F line, A Baoa Qu's crossfire aiming point but also its weakest defense point, all the while when a small fleet, rumored to have been led by the assault carrier Pegasus, attempted to breach the V line, guarded by Zeon's Dolowa carrier. Gihren Zabi's counterattack plan relies heavily on his mammoth Dolos-Class Heavy Carrier Ship and the MS-14A Gelgoog, Zeon's latest mass-production mobile suit that rivals the Gundam in strength and weaponry. The Federation attempts to use beam-dispersion smoke again, but Gihren Zabi launches a counterstrike of missiles, all the while keeping his mobile suit forces held back. As the battle for Ka Boa Bu enters inside the heart of the fortress itself, Kycilia Zabi begins preparations to flee from the collapsing Ka Boa Bu. Her plan was to escape to a rally point and meet up with fleets from the Zeon's Granada lunar base and continue the war. However, the War ended as the Pilots Clash with their Gunpla's damaged on both sides as Paul goes for Cloud's Cockpit as the Escape Pod that resembles a Dragon Based Head of the Mobile Armor as a Weak Spot, Lalah's Elmeth knocked away the Mobile Armor and took the fatal strike. Lalah died immediately. Her death a profound effect on both men and Tifa, as their rivalry escalates from a professional to a very personal one which culminated in the movie Char's Counterattack. In the end Naruto and Utakata manage to save Hotaru along with Tifa Sune and Team Yamato parts ways with Hotaru and Utakata. Hotaru and Utakata decide to leave Hotaru's village and travel around while Utakata trained Hotaru to make her stronger. Military The defense of UEG colonies is handled by the UNSCDF. The Defense Force was involved heavily in the Human-Covenant war. The UNSCDF is run by the UNSC Security Council, with the professional head being UNSC High Command, based on Earth. Control is exercised through regional CENTCOMs, which have responsibility over certain areas of space. The Navy houses the divisions of UNSC Marine Corps (including the special forces branch of the UNSC Marines known as Orbital Drop Shock Troopers), Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI), and the Fleet. The UNSC Army and UNSC Air Force maintain garrisons on colony worlds. When certain rebellious factions began to rise in the late 2510s, the UNSC was forced to police its protected colonies tirelessly to keep privateers and pirates from raiding the colonies and any UNSC ships. Unlike the Covenant, UNSC military technology is still based on comparatively primitive, but effective, mechanisms - projectile weaponry, wheeled vehicles, and combustion engines. The UNSC's grasp of scientific concepts is far more advanced than the Covenant, but turning these concepts into functional machinery has proven more problematic, however not so for the Covenant. Recently, the UNSC has introduced a variety of Covenant-derived technologies into their arsenal: gravity plating aboard ships, energy shields to protect SPARTAN-II soldiers, and limited use of Directed Energy Weapons, usually lasers, such as the Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle (SPARTAN Laser), though the Covenant still retain their technological advantage. UNSC starship weaponry is based around missiles and Magnetic Accelerator Cannons. Their technological inferiority in the face of the Covenant means that it was often necessary for the UNSC to have a three-to-one numerical advantage against them in ship-to-ship combat. The UNSC also possesses a weapon of mass destruction in the form of the NOVA bomb. The UNSC also appears to maintain a seaborne surface navy on planets with large bodies of water, such as Earth. At the very least, they had aircraft carriers available to provide air support in the form of Pelicans and F99 UCAVs. Trivia The UNSC Was Based on the Earth Federation in Mobile Suit Gundam Series. Category:Nations